Shiftlock's Final Brief
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - mercredi, août 27, 2014, 9:35 --------------------------------------------------------- Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Outside> Shiftlock arrives from the Gravlift. Outside> Shiftlock has arrived. Outside> Prowl's Office intercom>Come on in. Prowl's Office > Shiftlock has left. Outside> Shiftlock has left. Shiftlock enters Prowl's Office. Prowl is sitting at his desk as usual working almost 24/7 or whatever ratio of days and hours Cybertron has. He is watching Buzzsaw's latest broadcast to the people of Tarn and spots many problems with it. He puts that on pause to give Shiftlock his full attention. Shiftlock is no longer Shiftlock. At least not visually. "I'm ready to go. I've got an underground dive-bar set up beneath Tarn at the outer perimeter, I've got a radio transmission amplifier for pirate broadcasts, I've got a fake ID and VIN, and my vocoder's been altered. Frag, I've got Decepticons working to boost my transmissions -already-. All I need from you, boss, is what I need to avoid, and what I need to find." Prowl smiles "Avoid getting caught of course." Bad joke "Do not get recruited by the Decepticons. You do not want to end up inside Darkmount with Soundwave or Shockwave poking at you and potentially finding out about you. The assignment is dangerous already, try to stay in a controlled environment." He double checks his datapad "The mission parameters are broad but some stuff we would like: Find out about potential Decepticon underground movement. Any corrupt cops we need to take care of? Is there someone who could speak for a Tarn? A new face that could be put on the council to appease tensions? Decepticon presence? Are they setting up in the long run? Stirring up trouble where? Things like that." nods, taking note of all that. "Did Defcon or anyone else have any preliminary reports about crooked cops in Tarn, or any sort of corruption in the higher echelons of command?" she asks. Prowl shakes his head "Negative. Not yet but I hear that Defcon and Roadbuster will start their audit this friday. I might send Halligan with them for good measure. He knows about crowd-control and police procedures, always useful." "All right, so I'm running blind," muses thoughtfully. "I can do this. Used to dodge the law all the time... " She taps her chin. "... Do you have access to all of my records prior to my recruitment?" Prowl leans back not sure exactly what he should be worried about "If it was recorded in a neutral or Autobot friendly city then yes. I probably have it somewhere. Despite neutrals wanting to stay out of the fighting we collaborate to identify troublemakers and spare them to our fellow city-states. Decepticon police is more complicated and totally unreliable." "Next time I come in for a debriefing, I'll have to go over some details with you then - I'm not worried you'll find some horrible thing that will throw me out of the organization, but I feel that as my superior officer, you need to know my full skillset, so you can put me to best use," states. Shiftlock She stands at the average Cybertronian height, her altmode easily discerned as some kind of ground vehicle, likely a car. She's almost totally black in color; it's somewhere between glossy and matte, turning charcoal gray in the light. Her upper arms, torso and hips are a cool gray in color; she could walk into the darkness and just fade from sight.... Were it not for the bright touches of yellow that fade into a neon chartreuse that run in lines along her hips, thighs, arms and under the grill of her altmode, which composes most of her bustline. This same bright yellow-green paints the wild eye-like headlights nested into her epaulet-wheelwells. Her face is bright silver, sporting red-violet goggles trimmed in black that cover faintly glowing magenta optics behind them. Four fins on the top of her head gives the impression of short hair that ends in wild spikes behind her. Over her shoulder rises one set of doorwings, while a second set hangs lower in the opposite direction. Punk fairy? You can eat her pixie dust. http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b20/mmzm/ig-shiftlock_zpsd0a24da8.jpg Carrying: Ignition Prowl nods "Fair enough. Just remember the 3 codes in case you get in trouble." nods. "See you on the flip side - evil Autobot overlord." She winks and heads for the door. Prowl manages to keep his composure at the 'evil Autobot Overlord' comment. "Indeed. See you on the flipper side or you know that thing. I am just not good with slang." laughs. "And this is why you need me around. I can actually translate Blaster." You say, "Yeah Blaster...I have to listen to his stuff three times to understand what he is talking about. Good luck out there." Shiftlock walks out of Prowl's Office. Outside> Shiftlock has arrived. Outside> Shiftlock has left. Outside> Shiftlock heads back to OOC-Land.